Hollow May Cry: The very end of Bleach
by MrsMoshae
Summary: How will the last scene in all of bleach history play out? Read and see. Based off the end of Devil Mat Cry 4. The most unoriginal FF you will read by me, but please do read!


**Hollow May Cry**

(lame name I know XD)

.

.

**:::Disclaimer:::**

I do not own bleach. (Tite Kubo does)

I do not own Devil May Cry 4 (the idiots [who I can't help but love] at Capcom do)

.

.

**:::Author's Note:::**

I was actually going to make a video of this instead, but I kind of like this better.

Okay don't everybody laugh at me at once, but I suck at video games to the MAX. I can literally only play Resident Evil and vs. on Call of duty. That's it. So when I Tell you guys that I you guys that I have finally beaten Devil May Cry 4 after having it sit on my shelf for about a year and a half I say it with pride! XD how pathetic, yes?

Anyway the whole time I was waiting to get some power up that let me yell BANKIA, and when Nero (spoiler alter) got the Katana thing and was all demon-y I was like AH HE HOLLOWFIED! I ended up rushing to the computer and checking to make sure my shipper goggles weren't what was making me think "Kryie sounds so much like Orhime… If only she'd yell Ichigo! Then I would know!" And low and behold it was her, Stephanie Sheh in the flesh -well pixels- acting along side JYB once again.

So anyway the final cut scene plays and I get this tingle up my spine that tells me "hey, Scotti, don't waste this perfect opportunity!" I ended up replaying it like twice with my eyes closed and all I saw was this! Please enjoy!

Oh and if you think I should move this over to be a crossover... tell me cause idk if is should be

.

.

.

**: : : W A R N I N G : : :**

**SPOILERS FOR THE END OF DEVIL MAY CRY 4**

.

.

* * *

.

.

It had been a long time since he stopped to watch the sunset.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood his hands in his pockets watching the sun meet the horizon of the crumbled fake Karakura Town. The Battle was over, and yes they had finally won. He had returned to his body, thankful that his father brought it along with him, and just watched. The Shinigami forces clamored to collect the wounded and dead so they could return Karakura back to were it belonged, but for him, standing at the replica of the look out of the park, all was calm. The wind changed directions, and carried the warm feeling of her reiastu with it. Ichigo turned and gave Orihime a smile. She stepped closer to him, looking off into the sunset as well.

"So, is this the end?"

"Maybe…" Ichigo clutched his hands into tight fists at the thought of another war, another battle, another opportunity for Orihime's life to be endangered. He wanted to tell her and her fragile heart that this was the end, that she didn't have to worry, but he couldn't lie to her. "Maybe."

"The city's a wreck." She was finally at his side.

Their reiastu's mingled and danced in the breeze. It calmed him, made him feel weak, but made him strong enough to fight anything and everything, but her. He could never fight this feeling. God, why would he want to. It had been months since he stood beside her in his human body. No battles not pain, just them side by side. It was an almost euphoric feeling.

He was to lost in her presence to make much of a reply, but he somehow managed to sigh "Yeah."

A bright light flashed around them. Almost as if the sun was creating an illusion, the city of Karakura reformed before their eyes. It was exactly the way they left it, the way it should be, always be. The sounds of traffic and birds filled the air, what was once though of as an annoyance was now welcomed by the two, as they shared a comfortable silence.

Orihime tensed beside him, before looking towards him. Their eyes met and instantly her worry melted away. "I…" She paused, her eyes drawn to his narrow lips, she didn't notice his eyes following a similar path to hers. "I am still alive right?"

"Yeah." He took a step closer to her, lessening the already small gap between them "We both are."

They both smiled, saying to each other words they were too stubborn or afraid to say. Their smiles spoke a languages they could only understand. A language, that in the subtest of ways, showed each other how much they cared. He couldn't help remember when he saw her and thought that he had lost that smile forever.

"Inoue… If I'm a hollow, and not a human anymore…" He couldn't bring himself to think about what he had become. "Is this life what you want?"

"You are you." She reached out and boldly took his hand, a dark blush covered her cheeks, and his. Ichigo just looked at their hands, almost not convinced it was really holding hers. "And it's you, Kurosaki-kun, that I want to be with. I don't know anyone who is as human as you are."

He slipped his hand out of hers and extended both his arms to rest on her shoulders, bringing them even closer together. He was strong her protector and a dear nakama, he wasn't supposed to be blushing in front of her. He turned his head and watched the city once again, trying his best to regain composure. Orihime giggled at his adorable expression, and brought his attention back to her.

Somehow they locked eyes, and all of their embarrassment disappeared. He brought his hands to her shoulders, her ripped clothing allowing his calloused hands to feel her warm soft skin. And then they found themselves diving in. Their lips growing closer, and their heart beats growing faster. Their reiastu mixed together creating a breeze around them and them alone. And just as his lips began to touch hers He heard the unmistakable sound of his combat pass followed by the roar of a hollow. Both of them turned to face the wooded park beside them. A group of hollows crashed through the trees each of them filling the air with the melody of their demonic cries. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at his luck, as he pulled the blaring pass out of his pocket.

"Looks like they are determined to interrupt." He slammed the badge to his chest and grabbed hold of Zangetsu. Ichigo looked back at Orihime and again found himself smiling. He was lucky, no matter how you looked at it. "I guess that kiss is gonna have to wait."

"That's alright." She smiled in reply and laughed. The auburn haired healer brought her hand together and held them to her chest. "I'll wait."

"Thanks." He took a few steps forward and pointed Zangetsu's tip at the group of hollows. All of them seemed to become instantly aware of his presence and flew at him all at once.

Ichigo shot them a cocky half cocked grin. "BANKIA!"

**E N D**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yeah so I really believe I could see Bleach ending just like this, you know if DMC hadn't already done it.

That would be funny though.

I can imagine JYB looking at the script and being all "I swear I said something like this before…"

Anyway I hope you liked it.

I have a overwhelming lack of any real (OMG I totally forgot the word…) motivation? No that's not it AHHH I feel so stupid. Anyways I don't have to so I have been kinda lost with my other stories. At least I could give you this right?

.

[edit: Inspiration! That's the word! *wipes brow* that was gonna drive me crazy!]

.

.

**R&R**

**:::MrsMoshae:::**


End file.
